<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.nemesis by AkaToMidori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923543">.nemesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori'>AkaToMidori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He and Sakurai had crossed the finish line almost at the same time, so it could go either way. Aiba gritted his teeth, hoping that his efforts had been enough to get there first… </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.nemesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Jan 22</i><br/>“If you’re going to keep running your mouth like that, I can think of a few ways to make you shut up.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiba panted with his hands on his knees. </p><p>The crowd all around him was cheering, and the last athletes were still crossing the finish line. </p><p>He glanced sideways at Sakurai Sho, his rival, who was trying to catch his breath as he looked up at the scoring board. He followed his gaze and waited for their times to show up too. He and Sakurai had crossed the finish line almost at the same time, so it could go either way. Aiba gritted his teeth, hoping that his efforts had been enough to get there first… </p><p>The scoring board flickered alive in a matter of seconds, but to Aiba they lasted hours. Sakurai’s name appeared in first place, followed by his and his time. He groaned as he heard the other athlete celebrate his win. </p><p>Disappointed and angry, he got back to his trainer and grabbed the towel and the bottle of water from his hands. </p><p>“This is the second time,” his coach, Nino, said. “Are you getting soft, Aiba?” </p><p>The athlete glared at him. “Since he got that new trainer, Sakurai has gotten better,” he said angrily. </p><p>Nino crossed his arms thoughtfully and looked over at Sakurai. His trainer was patting his shoulder with a content smile on his face. “I did hear that Matsumoto guy was good.” He sighed. “We’ll have to train harder for the next match,” he said. “First place means more sponsors, which means more money.” </p><p>Aiba clicked his tongue, looking over at Sakurai with disdain. They had been rivals since high school, when they met for the first time at a National High School games competition, and they were on opposite track teams. Sakurai was a hothead at the time, even more so than he was now, and when Aiba completely annihilated him by cutting the finish line first and making him come in second for the first time in his life or something, the guy had become so angry that he had thrown away his bottle of water and had stormed off. </p><p>From that day, Sakurai had made it his life mission to beat Aiba - a mission he didn’t fulfill for the entirety of their high school life and into their university life. At least until six months ago, when he beat Aiba for the first time at a friendly match, and Aiba didn’t hear the end of it for weeks. He clicked his tongue again, burning the other athlete with his stare from across the field. He couldn’t believe that Sakurai beat him again. </p><p>As if feeling Aiba’s burning stare on him, Sakurai turned and realized that he was being watched. He smirked smugly, taking a sip from his bottle, his gaze never leaving Aiba’s. The water trickled down his chest as he drank, but he didn’t seem to care. Aiba’s fingers digged in his arms as he stared at the scene. </p><p>
  <em>‘Just you wait till I put my hands on you, Sakurai.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he heard the knock, Sho already knew who was standing on the other side. </p><p>He opened the door to his hotel room wearing an arrogant smirk on his lips, which only became wider when he saw Aiba standing on the threshold, looking at him with hate in his eyes. </p><p>“You took a while,” Sho said. “But then again, I think we’ve established that you’re a bit slow.” </p><p>Aiba got inside the hotel room and all but slammed the door behind him. </p><p>“I’ll make you regret this,” he said, glaring at him menacingly. </p><p>“Put your money where your mouth is,” Sho teased him with a smirk. </p><p>That was it. Sho felt the tension snap as Aiba pushed him against the wall with his arm on his chest. Sho groaned, but he didn’t fight it. He looked up at Aiba, who was staring down at him with eyes clouded by anger and lust, and felt the excitement in him grow. </p><p>It had all started in their last year in high school, after the umpteenth time Sho had lost to Aiba. He had felt the anger in him boil up so much that he had to find somewhere to release it. Aiba had just teased him too much that day, and the defeat was burning his pride, so he had waited for the two of them to be alone, had pushed the other boy to the wall like Aiba just did with him now, and had kissed him. </p><p>At first, Aiba had been too surprised to do anything, and Sho had felt his anger disappear in favor of panic, but then the other boy had pulled him in by his shirt and they had made out passionately for a while. Since then, they had made it a tradition to defuse the tension after their matches with each other, even though they had graduated from kissing to something more by now. </p><p>Aiba attacked his mouth, rendering Sho breathless. He felt his body tingle everywhere thinking that Aiba was being this demanding, and if the hardness he felt pressing against his thigh was anything to go by, he was in for a good night. </p><p>Aiba pulled away suddenly to drag Sho to the bed and throw him on it. He immediately straddled him, grinding down on him and making him moan while he sucked on his neck. </p><p>Sho decided he couldn’t just let Aiba win like this, so he pushed him off and switched their positions, not giving him the time to complain by kissing him. Aiba tugged at his shirt to get rid of it, but Sho ignored him. He wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, not yet. He roamed his hands on Aiba’s shirt over his nipples, feeling the deep rumble in his throat as he did so. Then, he spread his legs with his knee and pressed down on his crotch as his mouth moved to bite the other athlete’s earlobe. Aiba whined helplessly and Sho felt dizzy. Without hesitation, he put more pressure on his groin, until Aiba made that sound again and the part of Sho’s brain that was still retaining an ounce of sanity in all of this, cried victory. </p><p>“You know,” he said as he nibbled all over Aiba’s neck. “I prefer you moaning like this to you moaning about how I beat you, again.” </p><p>Aiba grunted, but his reply got lost when Sho pulled his pants down all of a sudden and closed his fingers around him. His incoherent sounds went on for a while before he pushed Sho away, making him stop. “And I,” he said irritated, flipping them so he would be on top again and sending the other athlete a glance that made his blood boil for all the right reasons, “prefer you when you shut up and get to the point.” </p><p>Sho snorted as Aiba got rid of his shirt and started sucking on his chest. “With your impatience, it’s no wonder you would burn all your energies in the first 200 meters of the track and lose.” </p><p>Aiba bit his skin rather angrily, making Sho jump, albeit more from the surprise than actual pain. “Just because you won this once, Sakurai...” he warned him. </p><p>Sho chuckled. “I actually won twice in a row,” he said smugly. </p><p>“If you’re going to keep running your mouth like that, I can think of a few ways to make you shut up,” Aiba said in a dark voice.</p><p>Sho gulped, as always unable to resist the other man when he got like that. He felt whatever was remaining of his blood in his brain, suddenly rush down between his legs. He hadn’t been that hard in months. He licked his lips, already tasting the outcome of that night. </p><p>“I’d like to see you try,” he finally said, defiantly. </p><p>Aiba smirked, pushing Sho’s pants down with no finesse. “It’s just a temporary setback.” He pinched down hard on one of his nipples and the athlete yelped. “I’ll be back to beat you in no time.” Aiba’s hand went down between their bodies and grabbed him over his boxers. Sho had to fight against everything not to throw his head back and let out a moan. “Just like the old days.”</p><p>“All bark and no bite,” Sho panted as Aiba finally freed him and closed his mouth around him. “Oh, shit.” </p><p>Aiba released him with a pop. “Tell you what. Let’s make this a challenge.” </p><p>Sho’s brain was all fuzzy, especially with the way Aiba had started to rub himself between his butt cheeks. “What?” he mumbled unintelligently. </p><p>Aiba was pushing his legs apart now, and Sho didn’t have it in him to fight anymore. He hated to admit it, but the other man was able to render him powerless every time they had sex. He felt no shame in admitting that he liked being pushed around by Aiba in bed. Whatever he wanted to do with his body, Sho was more than happy to comply. </p><p>A soft <em>‘ah’</em> escaped his mouth when he felt the other athlete’s tongue lap at his entrance. He closed his eyes and arched his back as the wet tongue got inside, and he couldn’t stop himself from fisting Aiba’s hair, trying to push him further in. </p><p>After what felt like definitely too short a time, Aiba stopped his ministrations despite Sho’s hand on his head. He licked his way up his groin, and smirked when the man cried out. Slowly, he came back up to slot his body against the other’s. </p><p>“Let’s see who can make the other come first,” he whispered on his lips. “And this time, whoever gets there first loses.” </p><p>To punctuate his words, he pushed Sho’s legs further apart and started pushing against him teasingly. Still torn between having Aiba fuck him senseless and giving him a lesson, Sho could only moan in reply, making Aiba smirk. </p><p>“Thought so.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>